


Anthem For The Unwanted.

by iwritestony



Series: Radiosurgery [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Song fic, angst and fees, stiles is an idiot and derek knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestony/pseuds/iwritestony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you say as I walked out the door, did you want me back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anthem For The Unwanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IfudseJL1U by New Found Glory.

Derek never told Stiles he was going to leave, but that didn’t stop him from showing up at his doorstep at the very last moment before he left. 

“This is it then?” Stiles said, broken hearted and sad.

Derek’s shoulders slumped as he set his bag down at his side and stepped out of the way so Stiles could come into the loft. It was left just as it was, minus a few personal items Derek was taking with him. Peter and Cora left hours ago, Cora back to New York, Peter to who knows where. 

“No call, no text, not even a friggin carrier pigeon?” Stiles was frustrated, and fuming, and he ran his fingers through his hair as he paced. “This is a new low, even for you.”

There was a scowl on Derek’s face before he could stop it, but he managed to keep his fangs and claws at bay. “I need to get away, just for a little while. Think of it as a vacation from the hell that is my life.”

Stiles looked on in disbelief, “don’t you think we could all use a vacation? My dad was almost killed, Scott’s mom. I died and came back. We could all use a getaway, but we can’t just leave, we have responsibilities to uphold.”

Derek couldn’t believe what he was hearing, sure Stiles would be upset he was leaving, that’s why he didn’t tell him in the first place. He didn’t think he could handle Stiles guilting him into staying, not after the hell that was the past year. After everything that happened Derek of all people deserved a break. His life was just one tragedy after another. 

He wanted to drive off into the sunset, he wanted to just go and go until his mind was clear and his body wasn’t constantly aching.

“I was going to call you,” Derek said weakly.

“Don’t lie to me, Derek. When were you going to call me? When you were already a hundred miles from town? Before I had a chance to tell you not to go?”

A growl slipped this time, he didn’t care to hold it back. “This is why I didn’t tell you, Stiles!” He groaned and shook his head, his claws digging into his palms at his side. “I knew you couldn’t handle the goodbye, and I knew I couldn’t leave if you were trying to make me stay.”

“Isn’t that a good sign that you shouldn’t leave then?” Stiles asked, arms over his chest, refusing to back down.

“No.” Derek said simply, leaning down to pick up his bags. “You wanna know the truth, Stiles? Above all else why I can’t stay? Why I have to go and clear my head?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes, watching Derek’s fingers work nervously over the strap of the bag.

“The other night in bed, I asked you what this was, what we were doing, and you laughed in my face.” Derek said, refusing to wince as he recalled the memory. “You let out a laugh and went back to kissing me. I never go that answer.”

Stiles deadpanned, “are you kidding me? That was two weeks ago! We were in the middle of making out!”

“It was two weeks ago, and ever since any time I tried to bring it up, you conveniently change the subject and run away!”

“Who’s running away this time?” Stiles challenged.

“Look at this, you’re doing it again. You’re turning it around, making it about me instead of just answering the question. I’m falling for you, Stiles, and you’ve made it abundantly clear that you’re not interested in anything but sex from me.”

“You’re running because you can’t handle the truth?” Stiles glared, but he knew Derek was right. 

“Just answer the question,” Derek said, giving Stiles one last chance. “How do you feel about me?” All he wanted was an answer, a simple answer, anything at all to tell Derek he wasn’t wrong, that all that he felt wasn’t unrequited. If Derek just got one simple, even half-hearted answer, he’d set down his bags, gather Stiles up and bring him to bed. He wouldn’t leave, he’d stay and spend the day apologizing for being so stupid.

Well, Derek was foolish for ever believing his life could be so easy.

There was a long pause, but the look on Stiles face, conflicted yet defiant, told Derek he wasn’t going to get his answer. 

“It was a simple question, Stiles…” Derek said, turning on his heel and walking out the door before Stiles could stop him.

Not that he tried.

~

“Please, Stiles…”

Derek awoke with a start. He was almost surprised to find his arms weren’t tied above his head. He was right where he fell asleep the night before. He wanted nothing more than to be back at home in his own bed, but his aching body couldn’t handle the strain of travel so he found himself being swallowed whole by a lumpy mattress in a cheap motel on the outskirts of town.

As he rolled over, he found that side of bed wasn’t any better, and smelled a little like death. He was so frustrated, and he couldn’t hide the anxiety he felt anymore. Going home was a big deal. He thought for sure when he’d left that he’d be returning in a better state.

Of course, nothing in Derek’s life went as planned and he was kidnapped with Peter for weeks being tortured for information they genuinely didn’t have.

It didn’t help that when he left, he left broken hearted and angry. It didn’t help that he’d be returning to the guy who broke his heart in none of the ways he’d ever had his heart broken before.

Stiles hadn’t murdered his family, he wasn’t preforming ritual sacrifices on the down low, and Derek certainly hadn’t tried to kill him, yet. Al Stiles had to do to break his heart in two was deny any mutual feelings.

The next morning Derek checked out as early as possible, but not without taking an hour long shower. His body protested getting out of the warm spray, but he needed to get home. He needed to be rid of yet another situation in the life of Derek Hale.

It only took Derek four hours, on foot, to get back to his loft, and when he got there, he was unsurprised to find the door was ajar.

A growl resonated from his chest, eyes glowing blue and fangs protruding. He didn’t have the energy or the strength to take on much of anyone at the moment, but that didn’t mean he’d show weakness. He cautiously stepped into the home and cracked his neck in anticipation. Could he never get a break? 

The intruder was apparently asleep on his couch, bundled up under a well-loved blanket and snoring lightly.

“Stiles,” Derek huffed, not bothering to high his fangs, eyes still bright blue as the came to meet Stiles’ own hazel ones.

“Der…” Stiles shot up suddenly, “Derek!” He was off the couch in an instant, arms around Derek’s shoulders, and despite Derek’s every instinct to return the affection, the hug remained one sided.

Stiles cleared his throat, awkwardly pulling back. 

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked, crossing his arms over his chest once he was free of the embrace.

For the first time in a long time, Stiles looked sheepish as he shrugged. “Taking a nap. I’ve been coming here since you left. I guess I just hoped you would come back.”

Derek’s eyebrows knitted together confused.

“I was an idiot... I missed you, so much.” Stiles stepped back and breathed in. “Your questions scared me. I wasn’t ready to commit. I wasn’t ready to become more than what we were. But this time apart, this not knowing where you were, whether you were safe or not, when you’d be back? That was worse than anything I was afraid of.” Stiles licked his lips nervously. “I said you couldn’t handle the truth, but it was me who couldn’t handle it. I’m falling for you, Derek. And that’s terrifying to me.”

There was something akin to relief suddenly pulling at Derek’s heart. It was all Derek wanted to hear. 

Stiles opened his mouth to cut through the sudden silence that coveted the room, but didn’t get the chance as Derek reached forward and pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
